


Slowing Down

by MorningOwl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sex in later chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: Crowley proves he doesn't go to fast for Aziraphale.





	1. No Intent on Leaving Soon

“I… don’t know.”

Crowley sat across from the now blushing Aziraphale. The bookshop was silent except for the sounds of their breath and the nervous fidgeting of the angel.

It had been about two months since Heaven and Hell had decided to do the heavenly act of leaving them the hell alone. No word, disgruntled letter, or threats from either side, much to Crowley’s relief. They had spent the two months doing delightfully little. They checked up on Adam once, said goodbye to Anathema at the airport, and, on Saturday nights, shared a glass of wine or brandy, depending on their mood.

It took Crowley almost all of those two months to actually trust his senses that neither side watched them anymore. His nerves calmed a bit more, day by day. But what significantly helped was Aziraphale’s calm voice and presence. Normally, Crowley wouldn’t admit such a fact, but now that the constant threat of surveillance had been lifted from their shoulders, Crowley found himself more willing to admit how much delight he took in the company of the angel. So much so that it lead him to this moment, which was going… not as well as he hoped.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Crowley asked. “It’s a fairly simple question. Yes or no, really.”

Aziraphale seemed to blush harder, not looking at Crowley. “It’s not that easy, Crowley. I just…”

“It’s a yes or no question!”

“I want to! I want to, so badly. I’ve been thinking about it for centuries. But…” Crowley sat still in shock, confused by the words and the tears in Aziraphale’s eyes.

“I’ve been thinking about it too! And if you want it, and I want it, let’s do it!”

“I meant what I said 60 years ago. You go too fast for me.” A tear fell down Aziraphale’s cheek, and suddenly Crowley felt a cold pit grow in his stomach.

“… I thought you were talking about my driving.”

Aziraphale shook his head.

Crowley let out a shaky sigh and sat back on Aziraphale’s couch. When he went into this evening, he thought that asking Aziraphale on a date would be easy. It was clear they were interested in each other. Some might even call it love. But he wasn’t prepared for… that answer. The only other being in the universe that understood Crowley more than himself, the one that calmed him, the friend that was with him through thick and thin.

“Aziraphale… I…” Crowley’s voice was unusually quiet. The normally loud demon seemed to be rendered speechless. “I don’t understand.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat, but couldn’t hide the shakiness in his voice. “I’ve seen how easily you jump into bed with humans. Have you ever been on a date that wasn’t just to corrupt some soul? I don’t… want that. I won’t like it. I want to do those things with you, but… not yet. I know you as a friend but not as a lover, and I want to see you in that light before I… we… Oh I’m not making sense, am I?” The angel covered his face with his hands, hunching over himself to rest his elbows on his knees.

Crowley processed the string of words. Sure, Crowley had been with humans before, typically there was always one or two a century, but that was always to gain something. Never did he do it for romance. And how did Aziraphale find out about those? Those were supposed to be a secret.

Crowley swallowed. As much as hearing all this hurt, he wasn’t going to break that easily. He had to find new resolve. After centuries and centuries of suppressing his feelings, he wasn’t going to let that happen again. “I can go slow.”

“What?”

“I can go slow.”

Aziraphale’s face wrinkled into sad suspicion. “You won’t like it.”

“I will.”

“I know you better than that. You won’t like it.”

“You’re worth the wait.”

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s stunned expression turn to contemplation. More tears had fallen down Aziraphale’s face, his wet cheeks and puffy eyes almost too much to handle. But Crowley wouldn’t break. He was stronger than that. He was going to fight for the relationship he thought they both deserved.

“I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has said to me.” A hint of a smile formed on Aziraphale’s face through the tears.

“Azi, give me the chance. Give us the chance. And if I’m going too fast for you, all you have to do is say the word. No hard feelings, no bitterness between us. But let me prove to you I can go your speed.”

It seemed like an eternity when Aziraphale looked at the floor, thinking. Crowley had to count his heartbeats just to keep his thoughts from racing around a mile a minute.

“I… ” Aziraphale swallowed. “Let’s take that chance.”

Crowley let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A large, genuine smile formed on his face. He had his chance. And that’s all he needed right now.

Aziraphale smiled back, although far more demure. His tearstained cheeks glowed a light pink. He didn’t protest as Crowley stood him up for a hug.

Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley held him tight, planning his next moves. He could do slow. He could do sweet. He vowed to be exactly what the angel wanted. He was going to make them work.

~

Aziraphale was spending too much time on his hair. He could tell. He wanted to make every curl perfect, every bit of clothes in its place, every item where it should be. He had somewhere important to be tonight.

Crowley had ended that Saturday night telling him to be ready for a date the following Wednesday. He said it was casual, but Aziraphale couldn’t help himself by making him look perfect.

In all truth, Aziraphale had no idea what a date entailed. He had never been on one. Dating humans didn’t appeal to him, and there certainly weren’t any other angels that shared his interests. Somehow, he found himself interested in what was supposed to be his mortal enemy. Never in the previous six thousand years did he think that he would be going on a date with Crowley, yet here he was. He had butterflies in his stomach just from the thought.

There was still worry in his mind, however, that Crowley was planning something too… exciting. He knew what Crowley was like, and he enjoyed seeing that smirking, overconfident smile, but Aziraphale knew it would be too much for him. He couldn’t be happy going at a pace that made him uncomfortable. He wanted to be with Crowley, so much, but not at the risk of his sanity.

Before his thoughts could swim further into the dark waters of worry, there was a knock at the door. Aziraphale snapped out of his own mind, and ran to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Crowley, leaning against the doorframe. He had parked the Bentley just outside the shop. The moon and the streetlights lit London behind the demon, giving him a warm glow in the night. Aziraphale gave Crowley a blushing smile at the demon’s smirk.

“Well, aren’t you all dressed up, angel?” There was a fondness in Crowley’s voice.

“I thought I might look nice for our date.”

“You do.” As far as Aziraphale was concerned, Crowley was being genuine. Crowley himself was in his usual fair: dark jeans, black shirt, and even a black leather jacket this time. The dark glasses covered his eyes, and Aziraphale found himself feeling disappointed. He found there was something magical about those eyes…

No, Aziraphale had to focus. He wanted this night to turn out well. He promised Crowley if the night went well, they could plan a second date. And Aziraphale so wanted tonight to go well. As much as they promised things would stay the same, something told him things would always be different if they couldn’t work this out. So, he was going to try his best to remain hopeful and cheerful. All he had to do was survive a ride in the Bentley, and just trust Crowley that this wasn’t too fast.

“Ready to go?” Crowley held out his hand to the angel.

Hesitantly, Aziraphale took it. He gave the hand a reassuring squeeze, needing to be reminded that this was going to be okay. Crowley squeezed back and led them… away from the car?

“Where are we going?” Aziraphale asked. He had to speed walk to keep up with Crowley’s long strides.

“Just for a little dessert,” Crowley replied. When he looked over at Aziraphale, he noticed how fast the other had to move to keep up. He slowed down to match the angel’s, with much appreciation from Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiled. “Dessert? What kind of dessert?” The moment Crowley mentioned food, the nervous butterflies in Aziraphale’s stomach seemed to fly away.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

They walked for another two blocks to a nearby shop. It was a little café that served cupcakes and coffee. The place seemed to be busy, but not so much so they wouldn’t find a table. Aziraphale’s eyes lit up at the sight of the cupcakes in the window, excited to be going for such a delight.

“Pick out any ones you like, dear,” Crowley said as they entered. Aziraphale didn’t know if it was the treats or the endearment, but his heart did a little leap at those words. He gave Crowley’s hand another squeeze before letting go to admire all the types of cupcakes.

It took him a few minutes to decide, changing his order a few times, at one point asking Crowley to decide for him, but Aziraphale settled on a butterscotch cupcake and a raspberry one. Crowley also ordered coffee for himself and tea for the angel. Once they had their delights, they moved to a small table in the corner of the café.

The first bite of the butterscotch frosting and rich cake was nothing short of heavenly. Aziraphale closed his eyes as he savored the flavor of the cake. He let out a contended sigh.

“These taste wonderful, Crowley. Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Despite the dark glasses, Aziraphale seemed to know what the demon’s eyes were focused on. They seemed to watch his movement, checking for smiles and happiness. “I heard you got a new shipment of children’s books yesterday.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale put down his half eaten cupcake, and quickly dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “I did! I haven’t completely sorted through everything quite yet, but I’m very happy with the condition of the books. I just shelved a complete set of _The Boxcar Children_ , but I have more to go. I want to really expand my children’s section.”

Aziraphale continued to go on about this new shipment of books, watching Crowley’s face. He didn’t think Crowley took an interest in the goings of his bookshop. But here, in this little café, he noticed how Crowley seemed to have an ever-present smile when Aziraphale talked. Did the demon have that smile the past millennia, or was that a new thing…?

“You’ll have to show me some time.” Crowley took a sip of his coffee, seemingly cool as ever.

It was then that Aziraphale remembered his manners, and how he was devouring a cupcake while his date was not. “Oh! How rude of me. Would you like a bite?” The angel held up the raspberry cupcake to Crowley’s face, as the butterscotch one was now gone.

Crowley went a little pink in the cheeks. “Oh, uh, sure.” He leaned forward and took a bite. When he pulled back, he had a bit of pink frosting on the tip of his nose.

Aziraphale giggled at the sight. He had never seen the demon acting so cute before. He motioned to his nose, causing Crowley to blush more. The demon wiped his nose with his finger and licked the rest of the frosting. What was delight at the cute sight was suddenly a spark Aziraphale wasn’t sure he felt before. The spark was quick, but seemed to have a lasting effect. He’d have to investigate this later.

They sat in a comfortable silence as the rest of the cupcake disappeared in Aziraphale’s mouth. They were an absolute treat. Aziraphale would have to remember this place any time he wanted something sweet.

“How were they?” Crowley asked. He got up and reached a hand out to Aziraphale as they started heading out.

“Absolutely wonderful. I must remember to come back another time and try another one.”

It was a quick walk back to the bookshop, left exactly as before their date. Aziraphale’s mind, however, raced to evaluate what just happened as they got closer and closer to the door. The date was nothing like he imagined. It was exactly what Aziraphale would want in a date. Casual, filled with sweets, and the amazingly handsome demon being interested in the bookshop. And not a single life threatening car ride in sight.

“So, how did you like the date?” Crowley stopped in front of the entrance to the bookshop, taking both of Aziraphale’s hands in his. They stood eye to eye, mere inches apart.

“I loved it. It was wonderful, Crowley. I just hope I didn’t bore you.”

Crowley lifted one hand to push his glasses on top of his head. For the first time that night, Aziraphale got to look into those yellow eyes. He thought, centuries ago, that the snake like qualities of them would put him off, but that never seemed to be the case. They were just as enchanting as always. “Never. I love seeing you smile like that.”

Before Aziraphale could respond, Crowley leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead. The soft lips lingered for a second before pulling away. Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel they left too soon.

“Do I get to ask you on a second date, angel?” Crowley smirked, as if he knew the answer before answering the question. As much as Aziraphale didn’t want to admit it, Crowley did know the answer.

“I think it can be arranged.”

“How about a date in? I wouldn’t mind a glass of wine.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“I’ll see you Saturday, then.” Crowley let his hands stay connected to Aziraphale’s for just a second, before he turned and sauntered back to his car. Aziraphale swallowed and watched until the demon sped away in the Bentley, down the street and out of sight. His heart pounded in his chest, nerves seemingly both kicking in and calming down.

Maybe… Mabye Crowley could slow down. Maybe this would work.


	2. A Picture Perfect Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi dates are the best dates

Crowley looked at the rows and rows of books, lining every shelf and table and filling every box and display. Dozens of dealers gleefully talked about first prints and the quality of their books, trying to sell what stock they had. Crowley scoffed at one. He remembered when the first print _happened_ for most of these books.

A few dates had gone by. Crowley believed they were at date number 5, if he counted correctly. Granted, a few of those dates were just sitting, sipping wine, and talking about the universe and everything in it, but they counted as dates. Crowley always made sure they ended with a forehead kiss, and pretending not to notice Aziraphale’s badly suppressed smile and light blush.

However, today was a bit different. They were going to spend the whole day together, not just the evening for dessert. It was some rare book fair, and Aziraphale was dutifully looking over every book, every display, seemingly every page. He talked with all the sellers, some he know, some he didn’t. As for which books he seemed to fawn over the most… Crowley couldn’t tell. After 4 hours of being here, they all started to look the same.

The angel had a pile of books in his arms, happily walking from seller to seller. Even amongst Crowley’s boredom, he still found amusement in Aziraphale. The way he seemed to almost toddle carrying that many books. The way his bowtie became crooked. The way his smile reached his eyes as he learned new things. The way his eyes twinkled as he spoke. The way his coat moved with his movements. Crowley mused that if he got to stare at Zira for the rest of eternity, the demon would never have to read another book again.

Crowley sighed fondly as Aziraphale added another book to his pile, almost reaching his chin. The demon quietly miracled a bag, and walked over to the angel.

“Hello, angel. Let me get those for you.” Crowley started taking the books and placing them in his bag.

“Oh, yes! Thank you.” Aziraphale placed the pile on a nearby table, helping Crowley load them up into the surprisingly strong bag. “This is loads of fun. I can’t believe that they have some of these prints! I thought a number of them had been destroyed.”

“Didn’t save them when you had the chance, huh?”

“I couldn’t be everywhere, dear.” Crowley’s heart did a little flip at the pet name, but he was determined to keep up his cool demeanor.

“Well, glad you got to keep up your stock.”

“I’m so excited to organize these with the others.” Aziraphale’s smile brightened up the room. Crowley didn’t know if that was an angelic glow or just his imagination. “And thank you for coming along. I know this really isn’t your thing.”

_You’re my thing_. “Bah, well. We can do something that’s my thing later. We have all the time in the world.”

“Still, thank you. It means a lot.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. He might as well had squeezed Crowley’s heart, the way it fluttered.

“Always, for you.”

“I should be done here in a minute. We have a reservation for dinner, correct?”

“Yep. Sushi tonight.”

Aziraphale took a long breath and exhaled with a smile. “That sounds absolutely delightful.”

~

Zira put down his chopsticks, eyes closed as he swallowed the last bit of sushi. Crowley watched him, sipping the last of their sake.

“Absolutely scrumptious.” Aziraphale pat the corners of his mouth with his napkin. He had a delicate smile on his face that Crowley couldn’t help but notice.

The demon stared at those lips as the angel ate. He watched how Aziraphale kept his mouth clean, how his lips moved when he sipped the hot tea, how his mouth opened for the small rolls of sushi. Crowley wanted nothing more than to capture those lips, to feel them against his own. They looked so soft, so inviting.

But Crowley thought better of himself. This wasn’t about him. This was never about him. This was about making Aziraphale happy. Maybe kisses would come later. Crowley could only hope that kisses could leave that beautiful smile on Aziraphale’s face like other delights did.

“Good dinner?” Crowley asked.

“Better than good. That was the best meal I’ve had in a long time.” Azirapahle’s eye were slightly wide, emphasizing his point. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were just pink from the sake, and, if that wasn’t a full indication, Azirapahle swayed a bit as he spoke. Crowley was a bit tipsy as well, but he didn’t expect the angel to be this noticeably tipsy.

“So, angel, what do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“Do you call me angel as a pet name, or because that’s what I am?” Azirapahle asked.

Crowley was thankful for his dark glasses. His yellow eyes went wide, and he couldn’t hide the shock in his face. He never really gave it much thought. He had been calling Zira ‘angel’ for as long as he could remember, now. It was more habit than anything. Just because there was a little inflection of love in his tone when he said it now didn’t necessarily mean he said it as a pet name… did it?

“…Both?” Crowley shrugged, and was more than thankful when Aziraphale accepted the answer with a nod.

“I’m going to reorganize my collection. I want to add these to my shelves.” Aziraphale pat the bag of books next to him. “The shop will likely be closed for the day, but you can always stop by if you wish.” Maybe it was Crowley, but the angel’s tone sounded more like a request than a suggestion.

“Of course. I need to mist my plants, but then I’ll be free. Might sleep in tomorrow.”

“When was the last time I was at your apartment?”

Crowley really did not like this line of questioning. There was too much to remember. Also, the thought of Aziraphale in his apartment might be a bit too much. Firstly, his apartment was probably too dark for the angel. Second, Aziraphale, alone, in his apartment, specifically there to see into Crowley’s personal life?

Crowley wanted it more than anything.

But not yet.

“19…83? I believe?”

“Oh yes, that’s right. I came to help you set up your television.”

“Yeah… that was a heavy one.”

“It certainly was. I have never been so glad when humans made televisions lighter.”

Crowley had to chuckle at that one. “Surely you must have been glad other times.”

“… Okay, well, I did enjoy opening my bookshop.”

Crowley rolled his eyes in amusement, and Aziraphale tapped their feet together. Crowley would have continued to play footsie, but the bill arrived on their check by the most friendly waiter.

Thankfully, money was never an object for either the angel or demon. They never spent enough to influence the economy, but miracling money to appear was no issue for either of them. Crowley paying was more of a courtesy, but the demon wanted to keep up the date. Aziraphale will surely insist on paying next time, but for tonight, it was the treat of Crowley. Mostly so Aziraphale didn’t have to go through the trouble of making money appear.

They walked, hand in hand, down the block. Crowley held the bag of books, trying to be the best boyfriend he could. He had seen so many examples in the movies that came on TV, as well as a few ruined relationships as he watched people to claim as his own handy work. Main office never cared or followed up anyway.

“Would you like to come in for something to drink?” Aziraphale offered, taking out his key to the bookshop.

“Nah, I think I might tuck in for the night.”

“Sleep?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you sleep?”

“Why do you eat?”

Aziraphale looked embarrassed at being caught. “I like the taste. And, you know, keep up appearances.”

“Well, I like the feeling of it. I feel refreshed.”

“I see. Then will you stop by tomorrow?”

Crowley sighed, looking longingly at the one he loved. There was something so innocent about it; these dates like they were in their late teens. Crowley didn’t understand it before, but being asked to spend time together, doing something that one of them loved, that was a joy Crowley didn’t know he could feel. He didn’t understand it before, but now he was in the thick of it, all the puzzle pieces seemed to be falling in place.

He leaned down to give Aziraphale a kiss on the forehead. “Noon?”

Aziraphale’s smile could light up the whole world. “Noon it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> How dare this show throw me back into this fandom.


End file.
